Her Life
by thinkagain
Summary: Her life at home may not be as some may think. In fact they are all way off. As Hermonie enters her 7th year a specific someone helps her to the relization that she never has to go back, ever. HG&DM sortof dark and clichéish, but different. Please R
1. Prologue

'She's at it again' I groaned impatiently. It started years ago as simple crying during nights. Then it progressed to the screaming and thumps against her bedroom walls stage, when she was about 13 almost 14. Now it was that pitiful pleading and begging. Her mattress springs squeaking and the thumps and screams more frequent and louder. My "daughter" would hide her self away in her room for days after, as if the world was against her. 'It's her own bloody fault' I would say. If she wasn't the freak she was then It would have never have happened.

At first it startled me, and I confronted Michael about it, my second husband. "Just teaching her a lesson" He would reply. I passed it off not really caring. She had become quite a nuisance and I was too busy with the new baby I just had. Brandon, he is so adorable. Nothing like her, thank God.

But at night it was getting disturbing so I would go to bed early to miss the nightly ritual. Some nights she would wake me and I would curse her name for being so loud and ruining my sleep, it was so precious then with the baby and all. And now as I lay in bed I can hear her pitiful pleating for him to stop. I guess with my new family and all I pushed her away because of her abnormalities. I was ok with the occasional beatings. She would whip out her freakishness in front of me and my new family and I hated her for it. So the beatings were disserved, maybe she would stop.

Then she went to that school and it got worse so I was ok when the severity of the beatings when up. It kept progressing until last summer when her legs were broken. I started to doubt it all. When I voiced my opinion I was hit. I cursed her up and down for turning him into that man. And now this year it is out of control. This year he took her very essence. But what is a mother to do when she has ignored it for almost 8 years. And her daughter is a witch she can take care of her self. Yes I have made a decision Hermione Jane Granger needs to grow up and take care of her self.

I know this chapter is short but it is just the prologue after all. (no the whole ff in't going to be written like this)

**Had to change the Step - Fathers name, I just had a little boy and my husband named him Jason.**


	2. Invisible

THANK YOU STEPHANIE!!! You are my muse for this chapter. If you have read Sample of Her Life you already know this, but if you didn't my computer crashed and I lost my first few chapters. I have written chapter one several times and I really didn't want to do it again it kind of lost its flavor for me. So pushed myself just for you cause you were my first review.

**WARNING: IT GETS A LITTLE GRAPHIC IN THIS ONE!!!!! SKIP THE FLASHBACK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT!! RAPE!!!!**

**Dedicated to Stephanie**

**Chapter 1: Invisible.**

Hermione was woken up to the sun beating down on her face and her almost dying fan unevenly humming in her ears until it finally bits the dust and dyes with a loud bang like a car backfiring. She was scared so shitless she sprang out of bed despite her body condition.

However once reality sunk in and the adrenalin was spent, her body ached and crumpled beneath her. She sat on her floor with the memories flooding back to her about the night before. The screaming, the pain, the heart break, the degrading of her soul, and the constant reminder that she was once again nothing.

She knew that it was the first of September and it was almost time to leave to ketch the train. With her luck she might even spare herself from a beating this morning be being invisible until it was time to leave. They liked it that way.

She had packed the day before so there was hardly and thing to do this morning. But first things first, she had to get cleaned up.

She stood and walked into the bathroom to eye the damage from the night before. She had a new shiner to add to the faded one on the other eye. She had a few cuts on her arms and face. But the real damage was on her back. She still had shards of glass imbedded in her bad. She shuddered at the thought of the night before.

_**Flashback**_

She walked up the drive after waving good bye to her friend Kayla.

"Hey Herms!" she shouted. "Don't forget to write." And with that she walked away the damage already done and not knowing what danger she just left Hermione in.

As Hermione turned back around she saw the door being wrenched open and her step-father standing in the doorway. She already knew the trouble she was in. Hermione never did anything for herself, so when she asked to go out and was declined, she snuck out of the house at 9:00 at night after every one was in bed. She was hoping to come back with out them knowing especially him. But when Kayla shouted it sealed her fate.

"Get the Fuck in this house." He spat, his words laced with venom.

She walked up the rest of the drive slowly delaying the inevitable. As she approached the doorway she could already smell the alcohol radiating off of him in waves. A cold chill went searing down her spine. It was bad when he was sober, but it was unimaginable when he was drunk. Anything could happen and usually it did.

As she started to walk past him he grabbed her by her pony tail and threw her the rest of the way in and slammed the door behind them. He snatched up the closed object, being a huge lamp, and hurled it at her small figure on the floor. It hit dead center of her face. She felt her head snap backwards smashing into the floor and blood starting to trickle down the sides of her face.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!!" he screamed at her. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR FREAKISH SELF HOME!!!"

"I'm sorry sir." She half moaned, half pleaded with him.

"Oh you will be" he sneered at her.

He crossed the living room in a few quick strides grabbing a beer bottle on his way. He grabbed her hair again and flipped her over onto the floor face down. He then slammed it down onto her back, breaking it into a million pieces upon impact. The glass cut her shirt open and sliced it way down, breaking new wounds and re-opening old ones. He then grabbed a new one and cracked it over her head.

"You bitch you will never learn no matter how many times I beat it into you." He yelled at her. On his third bottle he went back to her back, this time leaving shards of glass in her back.

"Please stop… stop… stop it" she cried out in soft moans.

"Oh I will" he laughed. I sent shivers throughout her whole body. Knowing he was going to move on.

"Please no. Not that. Please." She begged.

He just kept laughing and flipped her over and ripped the remainder of her clothes off and slammed himself into her. Each thrust shattering her soul and heart into a thousand pieces.

After her exploded himself into her, he dragged her up to her bedroom and threw her in and slammed the door shut.

She moved onto her bed and waited for the rest knowing fully that he wasn't done yet. And sure enough 1 hour later he came back and finished the job.

_**End**_

After taking care of her face the best she could, at least until she was on the train where she could use magic, she moved on to fix her back. She decided that fast and quick was the best bet. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her already damaged shirt right down the middle. She slowly pulled her arms out of the sleeves and quickly pulled the sides of the shirt off. The pain was terrible. She wanted to yellout and to curse, but she had to stay quiet. He couldn't hear her.

After removing as much glass as she could, she cleaned up the blood got dressed and hulled her trunk into the car.

The car ride was uneventful. She never talked to him in the car. It was an enclosed space where she couldn't escape.

They pulled into the train station and stopped at the front doors. "Get your shit and get out of my car you piece of filth." He spat at her but she was already out and hard her trunk when she mutters "with pleasure" Furious with her he tried franticly to get out of the car. Seeing this she bolted into the station. Grabbing the first trolley she saw, she hulled her ass to platform 9 & ¾. She didn't look over her shoulder for fear of seeing him right there and freezing up. As she passed the barrier she paused to ketch her breath and then realized too late that he could enter the platform also because just at that moment she was thrown onto the floor her head hitting the concrete with a sickening sound.

She just laid there letting him beat her all of her energy spent from running and surrendering herself to him praying silently that someone would save her from this hell. She felt the darkness coming over when out of know where he was pulled off her and she heard….

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!!"

Sorry its short again. Please read and review.


	3. Hero?

Thanks to flaglinegirl90, mrs.twizzler, LuvMonger, Frosted Flake19, ginsensu & POPSICLEx3LOVE!! You guys keep it going.

Dedicated to my sister (you rock)

Chapter 2: Hero?

Draco Malfoy reached the muggle London train station and wandered in. He appeared to be discussed as he walked passed the muggles watching them go about their daily lives. He was trying not to seem too interested in what was going on around him, because he is a Malfoy after all. But he still looked cause was the first time he could actually do just that, without being beaten over the head by a cane. He approached platform nine and walked passed two columns. When he reached the third he gazed about to make sure no one was looking and then he walked into the mysterious platform. As he stepped forward he saw a sight that made his stomach turn, and his thoughts drifted back to his place of residence.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Her screams rang through the manor and pierced his heart.

"Oh Fuck!" Draco bolted into hall and ran down it until he reached the broom closet at the end. He stepped into it where he made his way to the back wall and pushed on it. He slid through the opening and ran down the secret stairwell to the first floor where he stepped into the billiard room. He quickly, yet quietly cross the room and slipped into the midnight portrait and out into the library. He flew into the hall and ran into the main sitting room. He darted to the center of the room where he found the cause of his sudden adrenalin rush. His mother was lying lifeless on the floor with his father's image drowned her tinny figure.

"What did you _do_?" Draco demanded.

"Fixed a problem" His father sneered.

"She never was a problem Lucius. YOU ARE!" Draco screamed trying not to lose it right there.

"Don't address your father like that. Have you no respect?" he said pompously.

"I lost all of that when you forced _this_ upon me." He said raising his left sleeve and reviled the charcoal black mark on his lower forearm. "And you are no _father" _he spat at him.

"CRUCIO"

Draco fell to the floor and started to wiggle like a worm on a hook, but fought it. He tried to maintain his composure which he learned to do from the repetition of being cursed. He stood up and his father stopped.

"How?" He whispered very dumbfound.

"Do you honestly think _father, _that after being cursed every day for 4 months straight every year, for 5 years I wouldn't have become immune to your curses and stupidity?" Draco stated flatly while flashing his famous smirk. He then turned on his heals and started to walk up the marble foyer stairs trying not to give himself up on his bluff.

In all truth he only learned to make his body stand and to send his mind to a peaceful place to he wouldn't go mad during his encounters. His father started his little power trip when Voldamort became more powerful. He would beat his mother and curse Draco just to prove that nothing could stop him and that he had no weaknesses. He started on Draco trying to break him so that way he would be moldable for Voldamorts liking. Little did he know that this only made Draco stronger and by killing his mother he had no weaknesses either. Draco could now resist or at lest pretend to for a very short time giving his attacker the appearance of immunity over the curse. All Draco had to do was not to give himself away after they stopped in shock, which is hard not to sigh in relief when the mind blowing pain stops.

_**End**_

A very far off sounding cry called him back to the present. He looked over and saw a man on top of a very frail looking girl. He was beating her to a pulp. Before he even realized what he was doing he grabbed the man off the girl by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the floor.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!!"

The man looked up at him as if to challenge Draco's actions but when he saw a very buff looking 6'5" guy he just scampered away from the seen like a rat. Draco laughed inside knowing he just sent the man funning in fear.

He looked down at the girl and noticed that she looked familiar but he couldn't place her. Her long caramel, soft curled hair pooled around her and her face looked so bruised that her mother might have trouble recognizing her. Her clothes looked disgruntled and mangled like he tried to rip them off her. He paused for a moment and then the side of Draco that nobody knew but his mother won. He bent down and picked up the girl trying not to hurt her and more than she already was. He boarded the train and headed for the stupid golden trios compartment and laid her in it. He didn't want to be around when she woke it wouldn't give his rep a good look. He didn't want people to think he was soft but he did want her to get help and knew who better to want to help than St. Potter himself, Weaslbee and of course know it all mudblood. Just thinking about her gave him the chills. Her bushy hair and buck teeth, also that know-it-all attitude of hers was so annoying.

He headed for the heads compartment and sat down on the red velvet sofas and wondered to him self who could this year's Head Girl be. He automatically though mudblood got it, but then he made Head boy instead of Saint Potter, but it did have better grades than him. But who knows the git of a headmaster may have a brain after all.

* * *

Hermione woke up on the train and in her favorite compartment. 'How in the hell did I get here' she thought. As she stood up she saw her reflection in the mirror above the sofas. She looked like she had been hit by a train…. several times. She quickly pulled out her shrunken trunk from her pocket grabbed her wand from the other pocket and enlarged it. She then placed a concealment charm on her to hide the bruises and cuts. Even though you couldn't see a thing wrong with herself she could still feel all of her wounds. She reached into her trunk and pulled out her Head Girl pin and placed it onto her long sleeve T-shirt. She didn't have to have her robes on until much later and she was grateful for that. After re-shrinking her trunk she placed it back into her pocket and made her way to the Heads compartment wondering who the Head Boy was.

She step in and her mood dropped even more if that was possible. 'Two assholes in one day' she groaned. And as if God opened the clouds and struck her with lighting Draco Malfoy looked up and noticed her presents.

"Ah well if it isn't the annoying mudblood." He said very much discussed at the sight before him. He then remembered the girl he brought into their compartment. "Did you get the little present I left in your compartment?" He tried to seem smug acting like he didn't care. Well he didn't, did he?

"What present?" Hermione asked completely throne off.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"But I don't" she was even more confused now.

"Granger yes you do. I know cause I put her there myself." He said. "She was in my way and I didn't know what to do with her" he added just for good measure and so he didn't sound like he cared at all about her.

"What?!" Her mind was racing. It was him who put her there. It all came back to her. Her _father_ was beating her when she felt him get off. She opened the only eye she could and found a guy standing over her _father_ and then her _father_ cowardly ran off while the guy bent down and scoped her up, then she passed out.

"Uh….. mudblood aren't you listening to me?" Draco sounded pissed that he wasn't being paid attention to.

"Uhhh What... oh yeah I'm listening…umm bye" With that a very weirded out Hermione walked out leaving a very confused Draco Malfoy.

'What no crude or sarcastic remark? Is she feeling ok? Wait I don't care about her. She is mudblood after all, snooty know-it-all mudblood.'

Hermione walked into the nearest bathroom and tried to catch her breath. 'heknows.ohmygod.heknowsthemostsecretthingaboutme.ohmygodwhatamigoingtodo.' Then she thought about it for a second. 'He said "I put her there myself." He doesn't know it was me.' A sigh of relief came out. Thank god her life was still under wraps, and know one knew.

She walked back to the compartment, sat down, and ignored him the whole time, well at least until Professor McGonagall showed up and they discussed the heads duties and what was expected of them this year as heads. She had nightly patrols with Draco every Friday and during the weekends except for Saturday night, that was the professor's night. They were given the prefects scheduled nightly patrol and they were to make sure they fallowed it. The schedule went, Griffindor had Monday night, Hufflepuff had Tuesday night, Ravenclaw had Wednesday night, and Slytherin had Thursday night. The Professor rambled on for about another half hour and then told them that they need to patrol the train until 6ish at which time they were to change into their robes and go about the train until 6:30 making sure every one was ready and robed. With these directions she left. Hermione and Draco were about to leave when she popped back in.

"Oh by the way you two should really try to get alone this year considering you two will be sharing the Heads dormitory together." With a small smile she left them in utter shock.

Hermione felt that that smile was mocking her and that this was Gods small plot to make her life even more dreadful. She felt a small tear escape her eyes and she reached up to wipe it away but not before someone noticed.

She left the Heads compartment to start her patrol. She quietly made her self around the train correcting those out of place and helping the first years get comfortable and acquainted with others. She tried to avoid "The Golden Trio's" compartment. She wasn't quite ready to talk to her friends for fear she would break down crying. Even though her beating starting the summer before her sixth year, it was this summer she actually started to be raped every night. Before it was just beatings and forced foreplay. He would make her do things to him and every night it would get worse. But this pasted summer he raped her for the first time shattering her to a million pieces every night.

She shook her head trying to forget. 'Think about something else' she told her self. She knew that if she kept dwelling on it that she would burst out in tears. She continued around the train until about 6ish at which time she headed back to the Heads compartment to change into her uniform and robes.

* * *

Draco watched her leave and wondered why on earth was she crying. 'Not like you care, she is mudblood-Granger'. He sat there in wonder for a moment until a loud crash out side the compartment disrupted his thoughts.

"What the hell is going on out here?" he yelled as he whipped open the door. When he saw what was going on he wished he hadn't. There was Pansy Parkinson and some other student fighting. 'Oh mannnnnn' he groaned. Not the person he wanted to run into.

"DRAKIE" Pansy yelled as she attempted to jump on him. Draco casually steps aside and watches as she her face goes from pure joy to shock in mid air when she realizes he moved. He continued to watch as she falls on her ass with a loud thud and her face get disorientated as it collided with the side of the compartment.

"Well there in an improvement." He smiles and steps over her twisted up body. He proceeds down the corridor despite the calls from Pansy for him to come back to "his lover".

At 6:30 the train comes to a screeching stop and all the students started filing out. Draco quickly finds _the_ mudblood and starts to direct the first years to the lake and the older students to the carriages while throwing his famous sarcasm around. He startles one first year so much that he actually falls out of the boat with a high pitched scream and into the water.

'I guessed _his_ balls haven't dropped yet' Draco smirks.

When they all have found their destination Draco climbs into the very first carriage. As he steps in he sees that _she_ is already in there. He flops down into the set across from her and stairs out the window up at the castle. 'I'm finally home'.

Please read and review. Again Thanks to my reviewers.


	4. Stunning

_**I don't own the song The Phantom of the Opera song from **__**The Phantom of the Opera**__** Soundtrack, or the song**_ _**I Never Told You What I do for a Living by **__**My Chemical Romance. **__**Also I don't own any of Harry Potter or any related things, it's all JKR's**_

Sorry guys that its been almost 10 months. But hey Shit happens. In my case it happens a lot. Hopefuly I will be able to up date faster now.

Enjoy!!

Chapter 3 Stunning

As she sat during the beginning of the year feast she let her mind travel back to the summer. That horrid summer of torment and pain.

_**Flashback**_

"STOP! PLEASE I BEGG YOU! STOP!! STOPPPP!! Stop….." SLAM! Her body collided with the side of her dresser. A sharp pain stabbed her in the ribs. She then felt him pull her hair and drag her to her bed. He pulled her up into a standing position by her hair and then pushed her onto her bed.

"Please nooooo" she whimpered. "nooooo….sniffles…….noooo... please noooo…."

He was now on top of her pounding her face in for speaking. "Shut…. (punch) …The…. (punch)…Fuck…. (punch)……Up….. (punch)."

She let her eyes roll back and then she passed out.

_**End**_

She touched the sides of her stomach remembering the bruises that lay with in her clothing. She remembered how he would slam her into the bed post and her bedroom walls over and over again, whipping her around with her hair like she was just a rag doll, until she could barely keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head. Then he would throw her onto the bed and take her, slamming into her and with every movement he would shattering her into a million pieces, until she passed out from pain.

She could feel the tears starting to surface. She tried so hard to make them stop and to retreat. 'No not now' she pleaded with her emotions. 'Not where everyone can see'. She had to at least make it to the part where the Headmaster announced her as Head Girl, and then she could make her get away. She quickly but in vain blinked her tears away only for them to reappear.

"Mone are you ok?" Ginny's soft whisper snapped her back to the feast.

"Yeah Gin. I was just thinking about my Granny. She died over the summer." She lied.

"On Mone, I'm sorry. Is that why you didn't owl us at all this summer?"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I just was so wrapped up I didn't realize." She lied again. In truth her _father _forbade her from contacting any of her friends for fear that someone would find out.

"It's ok Mone. You should have told us on the train. We were all so worried about you."

Hermione believed that Ginny was worried but as for Harry and Ron that was a different story. The two gits were so wrapped up in their girlfriends that they failed to notice all last year and what few moments they were sharing right now that their _best_ friend Hermione was different, and that something was wrong. Harry and Ginny started to date during the summer before Harry's sixth year, so of course he didn't notice. And Ron started to date Lavender in the middle of their sixth year. Ever since then she has been the fifth wheel.

Once again her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny.

"Mone aren't you going to stand" She gave her an eye and spoke through gritted teeth and a fake smile acting like nothing was wrong about her space out.

"What …." She looked around and everyone was staring at her. The Headmaster must have just announced the Heads cause Draco Malfoy was standing. "Oh yeah." She whispered. She slowly stood and smiled, then slowly sat back down. Since that was over she no longer felt the need to stay.

"Excuse me guys I have important Head duties to attend to." She lied yet again.

Ron and Harry looked up and acted like they just noticed her.

"Oh right Mone have a good time." Ron said then returned to Lavender.

"Night Mone." Harry stated quickly and then returned to Seamus talking about Quidditch.

She exited the Great Hall and walked for a few minuets until she realized she had no clue to where she was going. She didn't know where the Heads compartment was and she was in the opposite direction of the Griffindor tower. She turned around and slowly made her way back to the Great Hall. When she reached the entrance she saw Professor McGonagall standing there.

"Oh Miss. Granger there you are."

"Yes. Were you looking for me?"

"Yes I am here to show you and Mr. Malfoy to your new dormitory." Hermione looked over to a smirking Malfoy and snorted, even thought he knew he was going to have to share a dormitory with a _mudblood_ he still was an ass and was smirking. "Please fallow me."

As they reached their destination she looked up to see a portrait of what appeared to be the lake and the Hogwarts castle in the background. The portrait appeared to be set at night with stars glittering the night sky. The lake caught their reflection and the light shown bright onto the floor.

"This Painting is Special. It knows the people which dwell with in it. If it doesn't recognize you then you won't be let in. How ever once a Head Boy and Head Girl step in the portrait it will let no one in unless they have your permission. This is why you two must be the first ones to enter this painting. To enter you must step into the light and state your name and position." She then gesture for the two to step into the light but then paused for a moment. "I will speak to you two in the morning after Breakfast. Then you two may go about your own business. Take advantage in tomorrow for it will be one of the few days you get off this year. Classes will start regularly on Monday as usual. Good Night."

Hermione then stepped into the light. "Hermione Granger, Head Girl." She felt the light grow stronger and then fade. When she opened her eyes she was inside the common room. She heard Malfoy enter but kept her eyes forward. She saw two sets of staircases in either sides of the common room. Against the far side of the common room there was a small kitchenette. She took the staircase to the right with held a large lion over the archway and walked up to her room.

Her room was like no other she had ever seen. It was gorgeous, with red and gold adorning every inch of it. It was a very large room with a huge four poster bed, with a red silk comforter and red and gold pillows of every size. There stood an enormous Victorian armour in between two sets of doors. Off to the right side under the delicate stain glass window, was a gorgeous desk which looks as if it matched the armour and the bed. She looked over to the double French glass doors and noticed it lead out onto a balcony which over looked the common room and kitchenette. Passed the French doors and armour was the other set of solid French doors which in no doubt lead to her bathroom. She felt in heaven. She walked over to her bed and flopped down on it and immediately felt at home. Hogwarts was the only place that could make her feel that way.

* * *

Draco watched _the_ pain-in-his-ass walk up her steps and disappeared out of sight. He then turned and did the same. His room was similar to his room at home, nothing too fancey. It was adorned with sliver and green and had a huge snake like carving in the celing. He walked over to his desk on the left and decided to get out his summer homework to make sure it was done to perfection. Draco looked over to the doors with held the bathroom and decided that a long hot steamy bath would be better, then homework.

He grabbed a large green towel and headed for the bathroom. The bathroom in his mind was the same as the prefect's bathroom just bigger. Bigger tub, two showers instead of one, two vanity sinks instead of one and so on and so forth. It was as if they put two prefect bathrooms side be side and removed the center wall and enlarged the tub.

'At least I don't have to share every thing with that mudblood. I get my own shower and sink'. He sighed in slipped into the bath letting his mind wander.

When his mind was almost at peace it was shatter to oblivion by a wretched noise coming from that _thing's _room. Very pissed off Draco slid all the way under and then pulled himself out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around his waist, rustled his drenched hair and then headed over to her door. Then he paused for a moment, don't know what possessed him to do so but he did, and he listened to what was going on in the nest room.

"_Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty babe  
The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes  
I keep a book of the names and those _

Only go so far 'til you bury them  
So deep and down we go

Touched by angels, though I fall out of grace  
I did it all so maybe I'd live this every day

Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty babe  
It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame  
It's for the bodies I claim and lose

Only go so far 'til you bury them  
So deep and down we go " 

Draco decided he had heard enough of the song. He then pounded on her door like he was trying to pound the color right out of it. He heard the music turn off and her scurry over to the door. He didn't stop pounding until it was almost ripped off its hinges by Granger.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She looked pissed. 'Good' He though.

"My sanity back you pipsqueak! Now keep that insufferable thing down or I will have a rightful cause to destroy it." Draco snapped.

"Whatever Ferret!" And with that she slammed the door right in his face.

'I guess its homework time' he sighed. 'Damn girl even has to ruin a nice relaxing bath.' With that he left for his room, pouting.

* * *

Hermione turned back on her music and walked over to the balcony she sat on the railing letting the music sink in.

_In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there-Inside my mind. _

Sing once again with me, our strange duet,  
My power over you, grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me, to glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there -inside your mind.

Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear.

It's me they hear.

You're spirit and my voice in one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.

He's there, the Phantom of the Opera . . .  
Beware the Phantom of the Opera . . .

In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery . . .

...Were both in you.

And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind . . .

Sing, my Angel of Music!

He's there, the Phantom of the Opera... 

She remembered most of the steps to the dance routine and flowed into them as she danced around her balcony to the song. She loved this song. She often wished she was Kristine so she could have encounters with the Phantom of the Opera. She knew it sounded childish, but then again she didn't care, she just kept dancing. Dancing her way to her inner freedom.

* * *

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Are you serious Granger! Really!" Draco had heard a different type of song this time, it was more normal but he was still pissed off because she ignored him when he told her to keep it down. 'I hate being ignored.' He walked over to his balcony and opened the doors. When he stepped out he was fully ready to yell at her, that was until he saw what she was going. She was ….. dancing.

It was so simple yet entrancing. She looked like she belonged in the Russian ballet. He just starred at her not knowing what to do. She was just dancing there in her tinny little white tank top and her little black boy cut underwear. Her figure is so tinny, small and perfect, yet in a odd way frail. Why did she hide it all the time, she looks……. stunning. 'WAIT!!! WHAT _ARE _YOU SAYING!!! SHUT-UP SHUT-UP SHUT-UP!!! SHE IS MUDBLOOD GRANGER!' When she was done and the song was over, disturbed that it mesmerized him, he just walked back into his room and shut his doors.

'She is mudblood remember that. Nothing but worthless filth.' He scolded himself. 'Just Mudblood'

And with that he went to bed.

YIPPIE Third Chapter is done. I hope you guys like it. I hate those Dramion FF where it is all sad and emotional so I'm trying to have humor in this one too. Well please review I really can't wait to hear what ppl think of my FF. If you have any suggestions please TELL ME!! Thanks!!

P.S. I know the Phantom of the Opera song isn't exactly the same as the movie but it's the closest to the play and I love the play more, soo that's what I put down. Sorry to disappoint some of you.


	5. Suprise This chapter will be deleated

Surprise! What has it been Three years? Well I'm back and still going strong with this story. I have several chapters written, however I feel the need to read and edit them if needed first. It has been so long I want to make sure I still have the same feel for this book.

Thankagain


End file.
